With the evolution of cloud computing, Internet of Things (IoT), and big data in recent years, many manufacturers in the medical industry are committed to promoting various sensing devices to assist medical personnel for remotely monitoring patients and thereby saving human resources in nursing.
Currently, the most common sensing device applied in home care is a bracelet, which determines whether a patient stays in bed based on detected data. However, such determination may be inaccurate if the patient drops or loses the bracelet. In addition, mattresses installed with pressure sensors are also available on the market so whether the user is on the bed or getting off the bed can be determined according to pressure changes. However, pressure is considered as indirect information and is not able to completely represent the user's motion. Such determination may also be inaccurate and thereby creating more troubles to nursing personnel.